How It All Began
by chipmunk3xfan
Summary: This is the story of how Alvon, Siodore, and Alodore began! #2! Gay content. I have songs in this one! Enjoy! Gay Content. :D
1. When I Grow Up

It was Friday night, and The Chipmunks and The Chipettes were doing a big concert together. It was a big deal, because it was the first concert

they had had since Jewl and Bella were added to the groups. The fans were going wild the whole time, and Stu came out to introduce the grand

finale. "Having a god time everyone?" Stu asked. The audience went wild. "I'm sorry, I can't hear you, I said are you guys having a good time?"

Stu asked again. The crowd went even wilder. Now for the moment you've all been waiting for, here to sing The Pussycat Dolls hit song

When I Grow Up, here's the hottest new chipmunk couple, Juliano Seville, and Isabella Miller!" Stu announced, and the crowd went so wild, it

turn 1000 elephants deaf. Jewl and Bell walked onto the stage, and the music started up, as Jewl and Bell started singing and dancing.

Jewl started to sing, looking at Bell, as she danced and the boys went especially wild. "Boys call you sexy, And you don't care what they say See

every time you turn around They screaming your name" Bell started singing, looking at Jewl, who danced as the girls went especially wild. "Girls

call you sexy And you don't care what they say See every time you turn around They screaming your name" Jewl sang again "Now I've got a

confession" Bell started to sing again "Ha ha ha ha" Jewl started to sing again "When I was young I wanted attention" Bell started singing again

"Ha ha ha ha" Jewl started to sing again "And I promised myself that I'd do anything" Bell started singing again "Ha ha ha ha" Jewl started

singing again "Anything at all for them to notice me" Bell started to sing again "ha ha ha ha" Jewl started singing again "But I ain't complaining

We all wanna be famous So go ahead and say what you wanna say You don't know what it's like to be nameless Want them to know what your

name is Cuz see when I was younger I would say" The Both started to sing the chorus together "When I grow up I wanna be famous I wanna be

a star I wanna be in movies When I grow up I wanna see the world Drive nice cars I wanna have groupies When I grow up Be on TV People know

me Be on magazines When I grow up Fresh and clean Number one munk When I step out on the scene Be careful what you wish for Cuz you

just might get it You just might get it You just might get it Be careful what you wish for Cuz you just might get it You just might get it You just

might get it" Bell started to sing solo again "They used to tell me I was silly" Jewl started singing solo again as well "La la la la" Bell started

singing "Until I popped up on the TV" Jewl started to sing "La la la la" Bell started to sing "I always wanted to be a superstar" Jewl started to sing

"La la la la" Bell started singing again "And knew that singing songs would get me this far" Jewl started to sing "la la la la" Bell started singing

"But I ain't complaining We all wanna be famous So go ahead and say what you wanna say You don't know what it's like to be nameless Want

them to know what your name is Cuz see when I was younger I would say" They started to sing together again "When I grow up I wanna be

famous I wanna be a star I wanna be in movies When I grow up I wanna see the world Drive nice cars I wanna have groupies When I grow up Be

on TV People know me Be on magazines When I grow up Fresh and clean Number one munk When I step out on the scene Be careful what you

wish for Cuz you just might get it You just might get it You just might get it Be careful what you wish for Cuz you just might get it You just might

get it You just might get it Jewl started to sing solo Again "I see them staring at me Ooh I'm a trendsetter Yes this is true cuz what I do No one

can do it better" Bell started singing solo too "You can talk about me Cuz I'm a hot topic I see you watching me watching me And I know you

want it, oh" They started singing together again "When I grow up I wanna be famous I wanna be a star I wanna be in movies When I grow up I

wanna see the world Drive nice cars I wanna have groupies When I grow up Be on TV People know me Be on magazines When I grow up Fresh

and clean Number one munk When I step out on the scene Be careful what you wish for Cuz you just might get it You just might get it You just

might get it Be careful what you wish for Cuz you just might get it You just might get it You just might get it When I grow up I wanna be famous I

wanna be a star I wanna be in movies When I grow up I wanna see the world Drive nice cars I wanna have groupies When I grow up Be on TV

People know me Be on magazines When I grow up Fresh and clean Number one munk When I step out on the scene Be careful what you wish

for Cuz you just might get it You just might get it You just might get it Be careful what you wish for Cuz you just might get it You just might get it

You just might get it Yeah!" They both posed dramatically as the song ended, and the crowd went insanely wild.

Stu walked back onto the stage and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, give it up for our newest chipmunk couple, Jewella!" The crowd went wild

again. Jewl and Bell bowed, and then the rest of The Chipmunks and The Chipettes walked onto the stage as Stu said, "Now let's give it up for

the hottest singing groups in Hollywood, The Chipmunks and The Chipettes!" the crowd went so wild, the teens wondered how they still had

voices! They all bowed, and the curtain closed. The teens all let out a sigh, just as Stu was walking up to them. "Fabulous work kids! You guys

rocked it yet again." "Thanks Stu!" All of the teens said in unison. "Now we need to focus on what the theme of your next concert will be." Stu

said, turning to The Chipmunks. "Oh come on Stu, can't we just take the rest of the night off, I mean we already have to sign autographs, and

we just finished THIS concert; I don't want to start thinking about the next one already!" Alvin complained. Stu shook his head and said, "In case

you haven't noticed, this is the first big concert we've had in a long time! If we want to stay more popular than The Jonas Brothers, we've got to

think BIG again for the next concert!" Stu said. "Aw Stu, give it a rest, we'll talk about this tomorrow, we've got fans to see." Simon said. All of

the teens walked out into the crowd to sign autographs. Everyone kept saying how they loved that Jewl sang a girl's song with Bell. The next day,

Stu rang the doorbell at The Chipmunks front door. Dave opened the door, and called the boys into the den. "Hey Stu, what's up?" Jewl asked.

Stu seemed really excited. "I know exactly what to do for your guys' next concert! Everyone loved how Jewl sang a girl's song with Bell right?

Well, I thought what if all four of The Chipmunks sang girl's songs, switched around to be guy songs? AND on top of that, you would do them as

solos! Now will that be HUGE or what?" Stu asked excitedly. The Chipmunks opened their mouths to reply, but Stu kept talking. "So, I was

thinking, you will all perform songs originally sung by Ke$ha, and change them to be songs for guys, and then perform them solo. And for the

grand finale, you will all perform a girl's song together., It will also be changed to be a song for a guy, of course, but to switch things up for the

grand finale, it will not be a song by Ke$ha, you will pick a song by a girl that has a message that most applies to all four of you. The concert is in

2 weeks, and I want to see all five songs in one. Got it? Good! See you in a week!" Stu said excitedly, and walked out the door. The Chipmunks

just all stared at each other. "Well THIS should be interesting!" Theodore said.


	2. Siodore

It was two weeks after Stu had announced to the Seville brothers about their next concert, and now Alvin was getting ready for his solo. "Good

luck Al!" Simon, Jewl, and Theodore said. "Thanks guys!" Alvin said. The three boys each gave Alvin a hug and a kiss, then he left to go sing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, here to sing his solo remix of Ke$ha's hit song Take It Off, give it up for Alvin Seville!" Stu announced, as the crowd

went wild. Alvin walked on stage as the music started up, and he started dancing and singing.

"There's a place downtown, Where the freaks all come around, It's a hole in the wall, It's a dirty free for all, When the dark, Of the night, comes

around, That's the time, That the animal, comes alive, Looking for, Something wild, And now we lookin' like pimps In my gold Trans-Am, Got a

water bottle full of whiskey, C'mon let's jam, Got my drunk text on, I'll regret it in the mornin, But tonight I don't give a, I don't give a, don't give

a, There's a place downtown, Where the freaks all come around, It's a hole in the wall, It's a dirty free for all, And they turn me on, When they

Take It Off, When they Take It Off, Everybody Take It Off, There's a place I know, If you're looking for a show, Where they go hardcore, And

there's glitter on the floor, And they turn me on, When they Take It Off, When they Take It Off, Everybody Take It Off, Lose your mind, Lose it

now, Lose your clothes, In the crowd, We're delirious, Tear it down, Til the sun comes, back around, N-now we're getting so smashed, Knocking

over trash cans, Eurbody breakin bottles, It's a filthy hot mess, Gonna get faded, I'm not the designated, Driver so don't give a, I don't give a, I

don't give a, There's a place downtown, Where the freaks all come around, It's a hole in the wall, It's a dirty free for all, And they turn me on,

When they Take It Off, When they Take It Off, Everybody Take It Off, There's a place I know, If you're looking for a show, Where they go

hardcore, And there's glitter on the floor, And they turn me on, When they Take It Off, When they Take It Off, Everybody Take It Off, Oh, oh, oh!

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF! Oh, oh, oh! EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF! Right now! TAKE IT OFF! Right now! TAKE IT OFF! Right now! TAKE IT OFF! Oooh.

Right now! TAKE IT OFF! Right now! TAKE IT OFF! EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF! There's a place downtown, Where the freaks all come around, It's a

hole in the wall, It's a dirty free for all, And they turn me on, When they Take It Off, When they Take It Off, Everybody Take It Off, There's a

place I know If you're looking for a show, Where they go hardcore, And there's glitter on the floor, And they turn me on, When they Take It Off,

When they Take It Off, Everybody Take It Off!" Alvin finished, posing dramatically, and the crowd went wild.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Alvin Seville!" Stu announced, and the crowd went wild once again. Alvin bowed, and went to go sign

autographs. Meanwhile in the hang out room, Simon, Jewl, and Theodore were waiting for their turns to sing. "So guys, I've known about your

crushes on each other for a while, but I've never actually heard how it all began." Jewl said. "Well, THAT is a good story!" Simon said. "Yeah it is!

Tell it Si!" Theodore said. "ok." Simon replied, as Theodore and Jewl sat down in front of him, Simon began to tell the story. (A few months ago)

"Simon, Alvin has an award banquet tonight, can you watch Theodore for me?" Dave asked. "Sure thing Dave, no sweat." Simon said. "Oh

thanks Simon, we'll be back around 8." Dave said, as he and Alvin left. "Have fun!" Simon called. CRASH! "Oops!" Simon could hear Theodore

say from upstairs. "uh oh." Simon said with a worried expression, and ran upstairs to his younger brother's room. "Theodore are you…" Simon

stopped, as he saw a shattered picture on the floor. Theodore looked embarrassed. "Sorry Simon, I was having trouble seeing where I was going.

Do you have to tell Dave?" Theodore asked. "Well, no one's telling anyone anything right now, Dave an Alvin went to an award banquet, and

won't be back until 8." Simon said. Theodore was relieved. Simon thought he saw him blush when he told them Dave and Alvin were gone, but

it must have just been Simon's imagination. "Since when do you have trouble seeing where you're going?" Simon asked. Theodore smiled and

said, "Oh for a while now. I can't see anything very well." Theodore said. Simon looked confused. He hadn't seen Theodore look like he was

struggling in school or anywhere lately. "How many fingers am I holding up?" Simon asked, holding up three fingers. He watched Theodore's

eyes closely. Theodore looked for a minute and said, "Nine? No six? No three! See I can't see things very well, unless I focus really hard for a

while." Theodore said. Simon laughed and said, "Theodore, I watched your eyes, and I think you're just dizzy! Were you spinning too much?"

Simon asked. Theodore blushed and said, "Well, yeah, but I still can't see very well either! I think I need glasses, like you." Theodore said. Simon

finally started to see what was going on. Theodore just wanted everyone to think he couldn't see very well, because he wanted glasses like

Simon! But why? "Why do you want glasses Theodore?" Simon asked. Theodore blushed and said, "So I can look as good as you." Simon was

surprised and said, "Theodore, glasses don't make you look better. Sometimes they can, but you shouldn't try to make your eyes worse, just so

you can wear them." Simon explained. "But you wear glasses, and you're the best looking person I know! I wanna look as good as you too."

Theodore blushed, as if he just realized he had said too much. "I'm the best looking person you know? Well thanks I think." Simon didn't know

what else to say! "But why do you want to look better? I think you look great just the way you are." Simon said. "Really Simon? You really really

think so? " Theodore asked, blushing hard. Simon was starting to wonder why he kept blushing so hard. "That's a relief, because I wanted to

wear glasses, so I would look better, so you would love me like I love you." Theodore said, and then blushed like he had said too much again.

Simon was shocked, and didn't know what to say! Wait a second, Theodore kept blushing really hard, and he said Simon was the best looking

person he knew, and he said he wanted Simon to love him the way he did! Did Theodore have a.. a.. crush on him? "Well, DO you love me back

Simon?" Theodore asked. Simon was trying to think of a nice way to say no, until he realized something. What if he DID love Theodore back?

Simon tried not to think about it, but the more he did think about it, the more he realized it was true, Simon did love Theodore! It all made

sense to him now, Alvin had always been a womanizer, (Brittany had even recorded the song Womanizer by Britney Spears, and dedicated it to

Alvin!) but Simon and Theodore had never been good with girls, and being in the backround didn't make it any easier. Since they were both

always together, they really had bonded a lot, even to the point of love, Simon had just never really realized it until now. "Simon? Simon? Do

you, or don't you?" Theodore asked. Simon stopped thinking, and said, "Yes Theo, I do love you back." Theodore smiled super big, and Simon

blushed. No one ever made Simon blush before, so he knew this was real. Theodore walked over to Simon, and Simon blushed harder as

Theodore kissed him, and he kissed back. They finally parted, and smiled at each other. "Wanna go a little further?" Simon asked Theodore.

Theodore smiled and said, "I thought you'd never ask." They both pulled their sweatshirts off, and started rubbing each others' backs. They

stared at each other dicks for a long time, and then just lay on Theodore's bed, and snuggled. They kissed again, grabbed each other's dicks, and

jerked each other off. They were both in total ecstasy, as they climaxed, and they moaned loudly as they came all over themselves. They wiped

themselves off, and snuggled together on Theodore's bed. They smiled at each other and Theodore said, "I love you Simon." Simon smiled and

said "I love you too Theodore." (Back to the present) Simon stopped telling the story. Theodore had climbed onto Simon's lap during the story,

and Jewl smiled at them. "It wasn't until Alvin was added to the group that our sessions got a little more heated up. I mean, Simon and I both

loved each other, but we were better at the cute little stuff than at the hard sex, like Alvin." Theodore said. "And things didn't get super heated

until you showed up Jewl, for then our love group was finally completed." Simon said smiling. Jewl smiled back and said, "Thanks guys, and

thanks for telling the story Si, you two really are a cute couple. I'm not surprised things didn't get heated until Mr. Professional sex joined in!"

Jewl said, and they all three laughed. At that moment, Alvin walked back in. "How did it go?" Simon, Jewl and Theodore all asked in unison. "It

didn't go good." Alvin said, looking down at the floor. Simon, Jewl, and Theodore's faces fell. Alvin perked up and said "It went awesome!"

Simon Jewl, and Theodore all laughed and Jewl said, "Don't do that to us AL!" They all said congratulations, and they each gave Alvin a kiss.


	3. Alodore

"Ladies and gentlemen, up next with his remix of Ke$ha's song Kiss N Tell, give it up for Simon Seville!" Stu announced, and the crowd went

crazy. Simon walked on stage as the music started up, and he started to dance and sing.

"Listen to yourself You're a hot mess, St-t-stutter through your words, Breaking a sweat, What's it gonna take to confess, What we both know,

Yeah I was outta town last weekend, You were feeling like a pimp round your lame Friends, Now your little party's gonna end, So here we go,

Woohha-a-ohooh, You got a secret, Woohha-a-ohooh, You couldn't keep it, Woohha-a-ohooh, Somebody leaked it, And now some shizz's

about to go down, Never thought that you would be the one, Acting like a slut when I was gone, Maybe you shouldn't, Kiss 'n' tell, You really

should've kept it in your pants, I'm hearing dirty stories from your friends, Maybe you shouldn't, Kiss 'n' tell, you're looking like a tool not a

bawler, Your acting like a dude, why bother? I can find someone way hotter, With a bigger wow... well, 'Cause on top of all the ways that you

messed, Up You weren't smart enough to keep your Stupid mouth shut, I'm so sick of it I've had enough, I hope you cry, Woohha-a-ohooh, You

got a secret, Woohha-a-ohooh, You couldn't keep it, Woohha-a-ohooh, Somebody leaked it, And now some shizz's about to go down, I never

thought that you would be the one, Acting like a slut when I was gone, Maybe you shouldn't, Kiss 'n' tell, You really should've kept it in your

pants, I'm hearing dirty stories from your friends, Maybe you shouldn't, Kiss 'n' tell, Kiss 'n' tell, Kiss 'n' tell, Kiss 'n' tell, Kiss 'n' tell, Kiss 'n' tell,

Kiss 'n' tell, Kiss 'n' tell, Kiss 'n' tell,I hope you know, You gotta go, Yo, Get up and go, I don't wanna know, Or why you're gross, You gotta go, Yo,

Get up and go, 'Cause I don't wanna know, I never thought that you would be the one, Acting like a slut when I was gone, Maybe you shouldn't,

Kiss 'n' tell, You really should've kept it in your pants, I'm hearing dirty stories from your friends, Maybe you shouldn't, Kiss 'n' tell, Maybe you

shouldn't, Kiss 'n' tell!" Simon ended, and posed dramatically, and the crowd went wild. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Simon Seville!" Stu

announced, and the crowd went wild as Simon bowed. Meanwhile, in the hang out room, Alvin, Jewl, and Theodore were chillin, while they

waited for Simon to finish singing and signing autographs. "Hey Theodore, how did you and Alvin develop crushes on each other?" Jewl asked.

"Oo, what a great story! Tell it Theo!" Alvin said. "Ok." Theodore replied, as Alvin and Jewl sat in front of him, and he started to tell the story (A

few months ago) "Alvin, I have to take Simon to his scholastic decathlon championship, can you manage to watch Theodore, AND stay out of

trouble?" Dave asked. Alvin rolled his eyes, and replied, "Yes Dave, I can watch Theodore, he's fifteen, not five! And I'll do my best to stay out of

trouble." Dave sighed and said, "Simon! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Simon hurried downstairs and said, "Ready Dave!" Simon had been

receiving a good luck kiss from Theodore, but no one else knew this. Dave and Simon left, and Alvin got ready to play Just Dance 2 on their Wii.

Suddenly, he heard moaning coming from upstairs, and it sounded like Theodore was hurt, so Alvin paused Baby Girl, (his favorite song to

dance to on Just Dance 2) and ran upstairs to check on Theodore. When he got upstairs, the sound appeared to be coming from his room. Alvin

was puzzled by this. Why would Theodore be in Alvin's room, and not his own? Alvin walked into his room and said Theo what's wro… He

stopped and stared at Theodore, who was rolling around all over Alvin bed, wearing one of Alvin's sweatshirts. When he noticed Alvin in the

room, he suddenly got up and blushed hard. "Oh, uh, Alvin, uh, hi, uh, what are you doing in here?"

Theodore said blushing. "uh, it's my room. What are you doing in here? And why were you on my bed, and why were you wearing one of my

sweatshirts?" Alvin asked. Theodore blushed hard and said, "Uh, I, uh, couldn't find clean sweatshirt of mine, and uh, I uh, hurt my leg, and uh,

so that's why I'm, uh, on your bed moaning?" Theodore said, hoping Alvin would buy it. "Oh is that all? Well, let me see your leg then." Alvin

said. Theodore blushed and said, "Oh, um, no, um, it's no big deal, I'm uh, fine now." Alvin looked doubtful and said, "Theodore, you were

moaning really loudly, let me see your leg." He moved over to Theodore, who blushed much harder, especially when Alvin picked his leg up to

examine it. Theodore couldn't help blushing super hard, he was in Alvin's room, wearing one of Alvin's sweatshirts, while Alvin held his leg as

they sat on Alvin's bed together. Alvin stopped examining Theodore's leg, and said, "Theodore, you're leg's fine. Just tell me the truth. I knew

what the truth was the whole time, and you might as well just admit it." Theodore blushed even harder, (which he didn't know was possible!)

and said, " I'm sorry for lying Alvin, but was it really that bad?" Theodore asked. Alvin laughed and said, "Face it Theo, you need much more

practice before you can trick the king." Alvin said. Theodore smiled, and said, "I was doing all of this because I uh…" Theodore trailed off. "Just

say it Theo, I'm pretty sure I know anyways." Alvin said. "I uh, love you Alvin. Like a boyfriend." Theodore said. Alvin smiled at Theodore's

cowering figure, it was cute to see him so shy, even Theodore normally wasn't this shy. Wait, did he just say that Theodore was cute? Wait, was

he having feelings for his little brother? He had to admit, it was cute to see him wearing one of Alvin's shirts, with his belly hanging out, since he

didn't fit into Alvin's shirt. And he had to admit, walking in on Theodore rolling and moaning on his bed, DID turn Alvin on a lot. "I love you too

Theodore" Alvin said, after realizing what he was thinking was true. Theodore looked up at him smiling and said, "Really Al?" Alvin smiled back

down at him and said, 'Really Theo." Theodore smiled and blushed as Alvin kissed him. Theodore blushed when he realized Alvin had never let

go of his leg. Alvin smiled and said, "Let's turn this up a bit, shall we?" Theodore nodded, and they both took their sweatshirts off. Alvin lay on

top of Theodore, and Theodore shuddered with pleasure. His dream was coming true! Alvin rubbed his hard dick against Theodore, and they

watched their dicks grow big and hard. They both smiled at each other, and pulled each other into a hot kiss. Theodore sucked on Alvin's dick

until he could feel that Alvin was going to cum any sec. Then Alvin sucked Theodore's dick, until he could feel that he was going to cum any sec.

They then grabbed each other's dicks, and started to jerk each other off, fast and hard. They both moaned loudly as they stared at each other,

and came all over each other. They wiped each other off, then gave each other another heated kiss. (Back to the present) Theodore stopped

telling the story, and Alvin snuggled up with Theodore. Jewl smiled at them and said, "I bet you thought things could heat up just fine without

Simon, until you experienced it, huh Alvin?" Alvin blushed and nodded, while Theodore laughed and said, "Simon knows about everything, even

about how to really turn people on." Alvin and Jewl nodded. "Of course we still weren't super heated until Jewl here came along." Alvin said.

Theodore nodded, and Jewl blushed. Just then, Simon walked in. "How did it go?" Alvin, Jewl, and Theodore all asked. "It went super!" Simon

said. They all hugged and kissed Simon, as Jewl got ready to do his first ever solo performance.


	4. Tik Tok

Jewl was getting ready to go on stage for the first time going solo. He was super nervous. "Are you almost ready to go on Jewl?" Stu asked,

popping his head into Jewl's dressing room. "Almost Stu." Jewl said. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore walked into Jewl's dressing room. "Heyy guys!"

Jewl said happily. He was so relieved to see his lovers/brothers. He had a mild case of stage fright, that kept getting worse. "How are you

doing?" Simon asked, walking over to Jewl, giving him a big kiss. Jewl smiled a little bit. "Not too god Si, I'm really nervous." Jewl admitted.

Theodore gave Jewl a big hug, and Alvin said, "I know that it can be a little bit scary to perform sometimes, but you've been doing this for a

while, why are you so nervous?" "Because it's my first time going out there solo. I've always had you guys out there to comfort me." Jewl said.

"I wish you guys could come watch me. I know Stu doesn't want us to sit out in the audience, because we have to get ready, and it's

unprofessional, but I really wish you guys could be in the audience, just this once since it's my first time going solo." Jewl said sighing. Theodore

gave Jewl a kiss, and Simon hugged him tightly. Alvin looked mad about something. "It's not fair! We should be allowed to see our own

brother's first solo performance! I don't care what Stu says, we're going to be in the audience! I'm going to go talk to him right now!" Alvin said

determined, gave Jewl a kiss and a hug, and then walked out to go find Stu. "Don't worry Jewl, Alvin will sort things out!" said Theodore, giving

Jewl a huge hug. "I know. He's so sweet. When he wants to be!" Jewl said, and they all laughed. "Yes, we're all very lucky to have someone like

Alvin for a boyfriend, even though it doesn't seem like it sometimes." Simon said. Jewl rested his head on Simon's shoulder, who rubbed Jewl's

head, while Theodore hugged Jewl. "I'm so lucky to have boyfriends like all of you." Jewl said lovingly, and Simon and Theodore smiled.

Meanwhile, Alvin finally found Stu, and was ready to give him a piece of his mind. "Hey Alvin baby, are you ready for the grand finale? It's

coming up soon." Stu said. "Oh don't you Alvin baby me!" Alvin said angrily. Stu looked shocked. Alvin continued, "Stu, Simon, Theodore and I

all want to be in the audience when Jewl sings his solo. We'll just go sit with Dave in the front row, and we'll be back as soon as Jewl finishes,

and we'll all be ready for the grand finale." Alvin said. Stu shook his head and said, "Alvin baby, it's just too unprofessional. Maybe if this was a

Chipettes concert, that would be different, because you wouldn't be performing, but it's just too unprofessional to sit in the audience during

your own concert!" Stu said. "Besides, Dave will be in the audience to support Jewl, and so will the Chipettes and Miss Miller."Stu continued.

Alvin shook his head and said, "No Stu, that's not enough, Jewl needs his brothers in the audience too! We're much closer with him than Dave,

the Chipettes, and Miss Miller are!" Alvin argued. "Besides, Si and I don't even have to go on after Jewl, we can easily be ready before it's time

for us to go on." Stu thought about it and said, "Well, as long as this is the only time that you boys do this, and since it IS your brother's first

time going solo, I will allow it." Stu said Alvin brightened up. "But only you and Simon can go out into the audience. Theodore has to get ready."

Stu said, and Alvin's face fell. "But Stu…" Alvin started, but Stu interrupted him. "I don't want to hear any more from you Alvin. Tell Jewl to get

out here soon, and tell Theodore he has to start getting ready, or I won't allow you and Simon to go sit in the audience either!" Stu said firmly,

and walked away. Alvin huffed, then brightened. "So he doesn't want to hear anything from me, and he wants Jewl and Theodore to get ready

huh? Well, he never said anything about Simon! He's smart enough to persuade Stu into letting Theodore sit in the audience too, anyway."

Alvin said to no one in particular. He walked back into Jewl's dressing room, where Simon, Jewl, and Theodore were all cuddled up together on

the couch. They all perked up as they saw Alvin walk in, and Jewl said, "Well?" Alvin smiled and said, "Don't worry Jewl, your boyfriend's got

you covered." Jewl jumped up excitedly and gave Alvin a passionate kiss, and a huge suffocating hug. "Oh thank you thank you thank you

Alvin!" Jewl said. "Simon, can I talk to you for a second?" Alvin asked, and Simon nodded, following Alvin into the hall. Theodore gave Jewl a

huge hug, and said, "I told you Alvin would take care of everything!" Jewl smiled and said, "You were right Theo. I have the best boyfriends in

the universe!" He gave Theo a kiss. Out in the hall, Alvin was telling Simon what had happened. "So, you and me and go sit in the audience, but

Stu wants Theodore to get ready, and said that he can't sit in the audience. I tried to argue with him, but he said that he doesn't want to hear

anything more from me, and he told me to tell Jewl and Theodore to get ready. So can you go talk to him, since he didn't say anything about

you?" Alvin asked. "Of course! Anything for my boyfriend." Simon said. Alvin gave Simon a kiss, and said "Thanks Si. I'll go help get Jewl and

Theo ready." Alvin walked back into the dressing room. "Ok guys, Jewl, you have to finish getting ready, and we have to get you ready now

Theo, if you're gonna sit in the audience, and then go straight on stage. I'll help you guys." Alvin said. "Ok Alvin." Jewl and Theodore said.

Meanwhile, Simon had found Stu . "Simon baby, are you almost ready for the finale?" Stu asked. "Oh don't you Simon baby me, and don't even

start this up with me mister." Simon said angrily. "oh no, not another argument!" Stu said. "Look kid, I can't have Theodore sit in the audience,

he has to get ready!" Stu continued. "Listen Stu, how are people gonna feel when they see pics of Alvin and I supporting Jewl in the audience,

and not Theodore, huh? Word'll get out, rumors'll be spread." Simon said slyly. Stu looked shocked! How could he not have thought of that

himself? "oh my gosh you're right! Tell Theodore he better be ready when Jewl is, so that he can sit in the audience while Jewl sings!" Stu said.

Simon smiled and said, "Will do Stu!" He walked back into Jewl's dressing room, and winked at Alvin. Alvin looked relieved, and as Alvin, Simon,

and Theodore went to go join Dave, The Chipettes, and Miss Miller in the audience, Jewl was finally ready to go out and sing his first ever solo!

"Ladies and Gentlemen, here for the first time ever going solo, singing his remix of Ke$ha's hit song Ti Tok, here's the newest Seville brother,

Juliano Seville!" Stu announced, and the crowd went wild. Jewl walked onto the stage, smiled at his lovers/brothers, and started to dance and

sing as the music started up.

"Wake up in the mornin' feelin' super giddy, Grab ma glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit the city, Before I leave brush ma teeth with a

bottle of Jack, 'Cuz when I leave for the night I ain't comin back, I'm talkin chillen out with ma bros bros, Tryin on all our clothes clothes, Girls

blowin' up our phones phones, Drop top and playin' our favorite CD's, Goin up to the parties, Tryna get a little bit tipsy, Don't stop, make it

pop ,DJ blow my speakers up, Tonight, Im'ma fight, Till we see the sunlight, TiK ToK on the clock But the party don't stop no, Woah-oh oh oh,

Woah-oh oh oh, Don't stop, make it pop, DJ blow my speakers up, Tonight, Im'ma fight, Till we see the sunlight, TiK ToK on the clock, But the

party don't stop no, Woah-oh oh oh, Woah-oh oh oh, Aint got a care in world, but got plenty of beer, Aint got no money in my pocket, but I'm

already here, Now the chicks are lining up, cause they hear we got swagger, But we kick em to the curb unless they don't Look like naggers, I'm

talkin' bout, everybody getting crunk crunk, Girls tryna touch my junk junk, Gonna smack her if she getting too drunk drunk, Now now we goin'

til they kick us out out, Or the police shut us down down, Police shut us down down, Po-po shut us (down) Don't stop, make it pop, DJ blow my

speakers up, Tonight, Imma fight, Till we see the sunlight, TiK ToK on the clock, But the party don't stop no, Woah-oh oh oh, Woah-oh oh oh,

Don't stop, make it pop, DJ blow my speakers up, Tonight, Im'ma fight, Till we see the sunlight, TiK ToK on the clock, But the party don't stop no,

Woah-oh oh oh, Woah-oh oh oh, You build me up, You break me down, My heart it pounds, Yeah you got me, With my hands up, You got me

now, You got that sound Yeah, you got me, You build me up, You break me down, My heart it pounds Yeah, you got me, With my hands up, Put

your hands up, Put your hands up, Now the party don't start till I walk in, Don't stop, make it pop, DJ blow my speakers up, Tonight, Im'ma fight,

Till we see the sunlight, TiK ToK on the clock, But the party don't stop no, Woah-oh oh oh, Woah-oh oh oh, Don't stop, make it pop, DJ blow my

speakers up, Tonight, Im'ma fight, Till we see the sunlight, TiK ToK on the clock, but the party don't stop no, Woah-oh oh oh, Woah-oh oh oh"

(Giggles) Jewl posed dramatically as the music ended, bowed, and the crowd went wild, especially Jewl's lovers/brothers.


	5. Alvon

"Ladies and gentlemen, here to sing his remix of Ke$ha's hit song We R Who We R, give it up for Theodore Seville!" Stu announced, as the

crowd went wild. Theodore walked out onto the stage as the music started up, and he started to dance and sing. "Hot and dangerous, If you're

one of us then roll with us, 'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love, And we've got our hot-pants on and up, And yes of course we does, we

running this town just like a club, And no you don't wanna mess with us, Got Jesus on my necklace, I've got that hot look in my eyes, Blue Jeans

ripped all up the side, Looking sick and sexyfied, So let's go-o-o, (Let's go!) Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha- hard, Just like the world is our

our-our our-our-ours, We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part, You know we're superstars, we are who we are! We're dancing like we're dum

dum-dum dum- dum-dumb, Our bodies go num num- num num-num- numb, We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn- young, You know

we're superstars, we are who we are! DJ turn it up, It's about darn time to live it up, I'm so sick of being so serious, It's making my brain

delirious! I'm just talkin' truth, I'm telling you 'bout the shizz we do, We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars, Dressin' it down, hittin' on chicks,

(HARD!) I've got that hot look in my eyes, Blue Jeans ripped all up the side, Looking sick and sexyfied, So let's go-o-o, (Let's go!) Tonight we're

going har har-har ha-ha-hard, Just like the world is our our-our our- our-ours, We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part, You know we're

superstars, we are who we Are! We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum- dum-dumb, Our bodies go num num-num num-num- numb,

We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn- young, You know we're superstars, we are who we Are! DJ turn it up, (up, up, up, up, up, up) DJ

turn it up, (up, up, up, up, up, up) DJ turn it up, (up, up, up, up, up, up) DJ turn it up, (up, up, up, up, up, up, uuuup) Tonight we're going har har-

har ha-ha-hard, Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours, We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part, You know we're superstars, we are

who we are! We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum- dum- dumb, Our bodies go num num-num num-num- numb, We'll be forever youn

youn-youn youn-youn- young, You know we're superstars, we are who we Are. Ow!" Theodore ended, posed dramatically, and the crowd went

wild. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Theodore Seville!" the crowd went wild again, as Theodore bowed, and went to go sign autographs.

Meanwhile, in the hang out room, Alvin, Simon, and Jewl were waiting for Theodore to be done singing and signing autographs, so that they

could all do the grand finale. "So, Alvin how did Simon and you become a couple?" Jewl asked. "Oh I love this story, tell it Alvin!" Simon said.

"Ok." Alvin said, as Simon and Jewl sat in front of him. Simon started to tell the story. (A few months ago) "Simon, I'm taking Theodore to his

cooking competition, take care of Alvin." Dave said. Simon nodded and Alvin rolled his eyes and said, "Why do you always put him in charge?

I'm older than him for crying out loud!" "In case you hadn't noticed already Al, I'm more mature then you are." Simon said, and Alvin stuck his

tongue out at Simon. Simon just laughed and Dave said, "Please behave Alvin." Alvin rolled his eyes and said, "Sure Dave, whatever." Theodore

came downstairs, and Alvin and Simon both smiled at him and said "Good Luck!" Simon stared at Alvin surprised and said, "You're really wishing

him good luck? No weird comebacks like, "don't burn everything" or something?" Simon said. Alvin rolled his eyes and said, "Oh brother Simon,

I can't be nice to my little brother every once in a while?" Dave looked a little surprised himself, but Theodore just smiled and said, "Thanks,

both of you!" Then Dave and Theodore left. Alvin plopped down to watch TV, and Simon took one look at what he was watching and said, "Oh

no you don't Alvin! That's rated R! Even Dave doesn't watch R rated stuff!" Simon said. "Oh put a sock in it Simon, I'm seventeen." Alvin replied.

Simon rolled his eyes, shut off the TV, and said "Yes, and you're also still not your own boss, and Dave said no R rated stuff." Simon said firmly.

"Oh please, you think that Dave likes you so much better than me! Well who cares if he does? Theodore likes me better than you, so we're

even!" Alvin shouted the last sentence. "Oh no he doesn't! He likes me better!" Simon yelled back. "You think? Well guess what, he had SEX

with me, so he obviously likes ME better!" Alvin yelled back. "Nu uh, because he had sex with ME, so he likes ME better!" Simon yelled back.

They both stared at each other wide eyed, and said "what? He had sex with YOU too?" Then they gasped at the same time. "Ok, you may be

smart, but you're not smart enough to lie convincingly. I can't believe it!" Alvin said. "Well, I'm smart enough to tell when you are lying, and I

can tell you're serious." Simon said. "I thought he liked ME better. "They said in unison. "Why don't I care about this? I feel like for some reason

it's ok that Theodore has two boyfriends!" Simon said. "Well I've had more than one girlfriend, and I loved them both the same, so I'm sure it's

the same with Theodore, so I don't mind." Alvin said. "Wait, are we agreeing on something?" Simon asked. "And do we have the same

boyfriend?" He added. Alvin laughed. "Yeah, that IS sort of funny." Alvin agreed. "So we're not so different after all." Simon said. "Come to think

of it, even though we fight, you've really actually been my best friend all along Simon. I mean, our fights never actually mean anything, and

husbands and wives fight all of the time, but they still love each other." Alvin said thoughtfully. Simon blushed and said, "Did you just compare

us to a husband and wife?" Alvin blushed and said, "Oh yeah, whoops, awkward comparison, I didn't mean it like that." Simon laughed

embarrassed, and said "Oh yeah I knew that." He hit his forehead with his hand, and accidentally knocked his glasses off. Alvin got on all fours

to show Simon where his glasses were, and just for a second, they bumped into each other, and their lips crashed into each other. Alvin blushed

hard, and Simon may not have been able to see very well, but he knew what had just happened, and blushed hard as well, and put his glasses

on. "Oh sorry Alvin, I didn't see you there." Simon said embarrassed. Alvin laughed nervously and said, "It's ok Simon, I know it was just an

accident." Simon looked down at Alvin's tight shorts and noticed his hard dick's shape. "Your dick wishes it wasn't!" Simon said laughing. Alvin

blushed hard. He looked down at Simon's shorts, and could see his hard dick's shape too. "So does yours!" Alvin said laughing, and it was

Simon's turn to blush. "Hey, you know, you and I both like Theodore, so we're at least a little bit right?" Alvin asked . Simon nodded. "Well, then,

if Theodore has two boyfriends, maybe we do too.." Alvin continued. Simon blushed and said, "Are you confessing your love to me?" Alvin

laughed and said, "Yeah, but I'm not doing a very good job am I?" Simon moved towards him and said, "No, I think it's cute." Alvin smiled and

said, "I love you Simon." Simon smiled at him. "Well? Do you love me back?" Alvin asked. Simon stepped closer towards him, kissed, him and

said, "Does that answer your question?" Alvin smiled and said, " Yes, but I want to hear you say it." Simon nodded and said "I love you Alvin."

They kissed passionately, and then took off their sweaters. "Do you think Theodore will mind?" Alvin asked. Simon shook his head and said "He

has two boyfriends, why shouldn't we?" Alvin nodded and said, "Good point." They started to rub all over each other, and licking each other.

They kissed, and Alvin sucked Simon's dick fast and hard. Simon moaned, and then sucked Alvin's dick fast and hard while he moaned. Alvin

started to move his dick in and out of Simon, and then Alvin did the same to Simon. They both moaned loudly, and their Dicks were super hard.

They gave each other a heated kiss, grabbed each other's dicks, and started to jerk each other off. They stared at their huge dicks, moaning, as

they unloaded. They wiped themselves off, kissed, and smiled at each other before putting their sweaters back on. "I love you Simon Seville,

and I always will." Alvin said. "I love you too Alvin Seville, and I always will." Simon said. (back at the present) Alvin stopped telling the story,

and Simon gave him a kiss. Jewl smiled at them. "You guys are such a cute couple!" Jewl said. "We're much cuter now that you're added in our

group." Alvin said, and Simon nodded. Jewl blushed, just as Theodore walked in. "How did it go?" Alvin, Simon, and Jewl all asked in unison. "It

went super!" Theodore said. Everyone hugged Theodore, just as Stu walked in. "Great job guys! Are you guys about ready for the grand finale?"

The four chipmunk brothers looked at each other and said in unison, "Let's do this thing! "


	6. Can't Be Tamed

"Hey there chipmunk fans! Having a good time?" Stu called to the audience, who went wild. "Great! We're now movin on to the grand finale!"

The crowd went wild again. "Now, so far, each of the boys have sung their male remixes of Ke$ha's songs. For the grand finale, the boys have

chosen a girl's song that meant the most to them, and turned it into a dude remix. So, without further ado, singing Miley Cyrus' hit song Can't

Be Tamed, here they are, The Chipmunks!" Stu announced, and the crowd went wilder than they had yet. The Chipmunks walked onto the

stage, as the music started up, and they started to dance and sing.

Simon started singing first. "For those who don't know me, I can get a bit

crazy, Have to get my way yep, 24 hours a day, 'cause I'm hot like that, Every girl everywhere just gives me mad attention, Like I'm under

inspection, I always gets a ten, 'cause I'm built like that, I go through girls like money flyin' out the hands, They try to change me but they realize

they can't, And every tomorrow is a day I never plan, If you're gonna be my girl understand" Theodore and Jewl joined in with Simon "I can't

be" Alvin went solo "tamed" The other three boys started singing "I can't be" Alvin went solo again "tamed" The three boys started singing. "I

can't be" Alvin went solo. "Blamed" The three boys started singing again. "I can't, can't, I can't, can't be" Alvin went solo again. "tamed" The

three boys started back up. "I can't be" Alvin went solo. " Changed" The Three boys started singing. "I can't be" Alvin went solo again. " Tamed"

The three boys started singing. "I can't be, can't, I can't be" Alvin went solo again. "Tamed" Jewl started singing solo. "If there was a question

about my intentions I'll tell ya, I'm not here to sell ya, Or tell you to go to hell, (I'm not a brat like that) I'm like a puzzle but all of my pieces are

jagged, If you can understand this, we can make some magic, I'm wrong like that, I wanna fly I wanna drive I wanna go, I wanna be a part of

something I don't know, And if you try to hold me back I might explode, Baby by now you should know" Simon and Theodore joined in. "I can't

be" Alvin went solo. "tamed" The three boys started singing. "I can't be" Alvin started singing solo again. " tamed" The three boys started to

sing again. "I can't be" Alvin started to sing solo again " blamed" The three boys started to sing. "I can't, can't, I can't, can't be" Alvin started to

sing solo again. "tamed" The three boys started singing. "I can't be" Alvin started to sing solo. " changed" The three boys started singing again.

"I can't be" Alvin started singing solo. "tamed" The three boys started to sing. "I can't be, can't, I can't be" Alvin started singing solo again.

"tamed" Theodore started singing solo. "Well I'm not a trick you play, I'm wired a different way, I'm not a mistake, I'm not a fake, It's set in my

DNA" Alvin went solo. "Don't change me" Simon went solo. "Don't change me" Theodore went solo. "Don't change me" Jewl went solo. "Don't

change me" Alvin started singing solo again. ("I can't be tamed") Theodore started singing solo again. "I wanna fly I wanna drive I wanna go, I

wanna be a part of something I don't Know, And if you try to hold me back I might explode, Baby by now you should know" Simon and Jewl

joined in. "I can't be" Alvin started singing solo again. "tamed" The three boys started singing. "I can't be" Alvin started singing solo. "tamed"

The three boys started singing again. "I can't be" Alvin started singing solo. " blamed" The three boys started singing. "I can't, can't, I can't, can't

be" Alvin started singing solo again. "tamed" The three boys started singing again. "I can't be" Alvin started singing solo. " changed" The three

boys started singing. "I can't be" Alvin started singing solo again. " tamed" The three boys started singing again. "I can't be, can't, I can't be"

Alvin started singing solo. " tamed!" The Chipmunks finished, posed dramatically, and the crowd went wild.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Alvin and the Chipmunks!" Stu announced, as the chipmunks bowed, the crowd went wilder than ever before,

and the curtain closed. "Great work out there guys!" Stu said. "Thanks Stu." The boys said. "So I was thinking, for your next concert…" Stu

started. "Shut it!" The chipmunks all said in unison, then laughed. They had a big group hug. "He's right though guys, we DID do a great job!"

Alvin said, proudly looking at all three of his lovers/brothers. The three boys all smiled back, and they all kissed. "And just like the songs says,

our love for each other can't be tamed." Simon said smiling. They all kissed again, and Jewl said, "Yeah and neither can we!" Theodore said

"Neither can Stu's wackadoo last minute ideas!" All four lovers/brothers laughed.


End file.
